The One-Eyed Wildcard
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: A strange new System Lord comes through the gate along with Cronus, Nirrti, and Yu to negotiate with the Asgard. What impression will she make on the Galaxy. OC-insert.


Yes, I am working on Untamed and Lost in Paradise. I had to go back and start playing Mass Effect again as well as start a new inquisitor on SWTOR. I needed the events fresh in my head as I wrote. Untamed is going well enough. I am trying to fit the Nightlands and my OC's into the story proper without messing the actual story up. It is a lot of work.

What else do people keep badgering me about? Oh, yeah Winter's Reign. That story is dead. I wish I never wrote the damn thing. It was too ambitious for the amount of time I have to write these days. I might as well write my own novel for all the work it would take. I will be taking Winter's Reign down in a few days too. I will be sticking to Untamed and LIP for now. There is one other story a friend of mine paid me to write I must work on that too. I won't spoil anything other than it is Warhammer 40k related. So, I must read up on 40k lore… there is a ton. Luckily, he let me borrow all his Ciaphus Cain books and I must say they are quite good.

This story takes place during the episode Fair Game in season three. It seemed like a great introduction point for my OC. Bear in mind, this story relies on the reader having seen the episode. I kind of glossed over and quickly summarized much of the dialogue and events in favor interactions between my OC and the main characters. I did this because when I read similar stories, I would always just skim though the copy and pasted parts from the tv show to get the AU bits anyway.

Reviews and criticism are always welcome.

I don't own Stargate.

**Daniel**

Watching the Goa'uld System Lords sent to parlay with the Asgard over the fate of Earth, was a bit nerve-racking to say the least. The enemies they had been fighting were on their very doorstep. Daniel knew his entire planet's fate was walking the razor's edge.

The System Lords walked down the ramp after appearing threw the Stargate. Yu, was a short Chinese man in historical Chinese robes befitting the ancient Emperor's of China. Nirti was a pale skinned woman dress in typical Indian attire, Cronus wore something akin to sliver Greek leather battle armor, and finally the forth. Serana was her name. Daniel was annoyed he didn't know more about her. Daniel's findings only had the briefest mentions of her. It led Daniel to believe that she must have been a minor system lord that worked her way up the vine. It also meant she was the unknown. His friend and the leader of SG-1 Colonel Jack O'Neill hated an enemy who he knew nothing about.

Her host was beautiful just like every host the Goa'uld chose. Red hair that went down, cut just short of her shoulders and flaired just slightly at the tips. Her curvy, yet athletic body was well toned. Her attire was a black dress of some sort that contrasted her pale skin. Daniel really couldn't pin the fabric down as a product of earth culture. The blood red hair had several jewels and a diadem of what looked to be naquada encircling her head.

She walked down the ramp with a… if Daniel wasn't mistaken, a sense of wonderment in her eyes. It only seemed to grow when she seen Jack, General Hammond, and Daniel himself standing before her and the other Goa'uld. Daniel could see she was almost bursting with excitement. She tried to look serious but was failing miserably at that, letting a half smile grace her face. The other System Lords had their noses stuck in the air and couldn't notice her barely contained excitement. As they were led to their accommodations, she would look though any open doors they passed with same restrained look.

Daniel made a mental note to tell the others of her behavior. They knew next to nothing on this system lord. Even the Tok'ra couldn't really infiltrate her territory in the Goa'uld Dynasty. Teal'c stated that all the Former Prime of the Apothis knew, was that she was known for being able to consolidate her territory with a maximum efficiency. She never took a world she couldn't hold indefinitely. Her empire was slowly building as a set rate.

Anyway, showing the System lords to their rooms went well until Lord Yu found a camera in his room the snakeheads were angered and almost left. Serana however rolled her eyes at the scene. "Like a bunch of petulant children," she muttered loud enough for only Daniel and perhaps Teal'c to hear. She then walked back into her room. A few moments later a security camera flew out the door and smashed on the ground. The door closed and that was that.

The System Lords waited patiently until the appointed time with the exception of Serana requesting orange juice and strangest of all, Oreos. Her request was specific that Daniel be the one to deliver the items. Daniel despite not appearing to hold any hostility, was a hate filled mess on the inside when it came to the race that stole his wife. He entered the room to find the Goa'uld lounging on the couch adjacent to the door. She was reading a book. Was that Tolkien?

"Set them on the table next to the couch." Daniel gritted his teeth and set them down. She nodded to the chair opposite to the couch. Daniel couldn't help but notice the way the black dress hugged the woman's curves. The goa'uld really did fancy attractive hosts. "Sit," she said with the authority of thousands of years of ruling an interstellar empire.

"In an hour from now, the fate of your world will be discussed. Are you not nervous? A few days from now you may be bowing and scraping before some System Lord and delivering them their silly whims out of service, not hospitality."

Daniel's answer was plain and held no malice. "You say some System Lord. Do you mean yourself?" The Goa'uld chuckled.

"No, I doubt my forces could reach your world before the rest of my brethren ravage your world and enslave its population. Dividing up your people and seeding them throughout the galaxy once again like we did so many years ago."

Getting tired of the Goa'uld's bravado Daniel answered, a little small barely noticeable venom seeping into his tone. "Is there a point to this conversation."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. "I am just trying to gauge my oh so gracious hosts."

"You were intentionally goading me? Why?" Daniel was a little unsettled.

"You are a civilian, not a military officer like the rest of your team. I needed to see the people of Tau'ri and you're the closest one on this base. Military types are all the same no matter the culture. A universal constant one might say."

Daniel was about to ask more questions when she waved him off, "Thank you for the juice and cookies. That will be all." Daniel left in a huff and almost slammed the door behind him. He managed to catch a glimpse of the Goa'uld picking up and twisting an Oreo in half to lick the frosting. Walking back to the briefing room and General Hammonds office, stalling in the hallway, he realized something.

"Did she just say thank you?" He said in almost disbelief.

**Jack**

Jack sat in the board room where the damn Snakeheads and the Asgard were to meet. And here he was the mediator that would decide the fate of his country, no his very planet. The pompous pricks then sauntered in the room like they already owned the place. He was about to ask where Thor was, when the little gray Roswell alien beamed in. Despite his apparent shock O'Neill handled the rapid appearance well and he also had to give Thor credit. The way the Asgard made an entrance told all parties involved who was the top dog.

The snakeheads argued as soon as proceedings began in their snakelike tongue, the red headed one saying nothing seemingly amused at the others fighting among themselves. Jack spoke up and apparently pissed off the System Lords. Serana paused before following them. She gave O'Neill a shrug and shook her head as she exited with her fellow system lords.

So, things were not going good from there and after having a talk with Thor about a greater enemy that kept the Asgard buffing the Goa'uld into upholding the treaty. O'Neill found himself giving a debriefing of events to Simms.

"Jack," Daniel spoke up as they left the briefing room, "I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, but I wasn't able to speak to you before the meeting, but I managed to have a short conversation to the System Lord Serana."

"You had a conversation with her. About what?" Jack said a bit incredulously.

"Yes, it was more her trying to goad me and take measure of the non-military portion of the population. Her words in a sense. Perhaps seeing how docile we would be." Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Perhaps casual conversations with the enemy should be avoided from now on." Jack chided.

"You have to admit, it was rather odd that she opened a dialogue to begin with." Daniel quipped.

"Yeah well, They're a shifty bunch. I better get to preparing for the next meeting."

"I'll get to writing up an apology on your behalf." Daniel departed for his office and Jack sighed went to prepare for the next round of negotiations.

The second round of talks went a lot better. Jack was able to keep his cool despite the outrageous demands that would be forced upon the Earth to keep his world from being conquered.

Lord Yu demanded that Earth give up both their Stargates and limit technological development. The others agreed. Serana, the one Daniel mentioned didn't seem to agree with the stargates being removed but looked like she only did so to put up a united front.

It was after the meeting that shit really hit the fan.

Cronus and Teal'c got into a fight and the System Lords demanded Cronus' return so they could go through the stargate. Not wanting to risk a one-sided war, the Goa'uld were detained in less extravagant quarters while they figured out how to fix Cronus. Doc Fraiser had the System Lords brought to the infirmary. After the usual threats and insults at Earth technology. Fraiser took out the healing device they got from the Hammer World were Teal'c and Jack himself got stuck in a cave with a monster that sounded eerily like Darth Vader. Serana volunteered to heal Cronus and held out her hand to accept the device. Before she could grab the Goa'uld healing device. Nirrti snatched it away before Serana could take the device.

After a quick wave of the device, Nirrti claimed that Cronus was beyond healing. The way Nirrti grabbed the device from her fellow Goa'uld was suspicious. That is why Fraiser asked Sam if she would heal Cronus. Daniel suggested we bring Serana in alone and ask her as she had already offered once. Jack protested this as he trusted Carter more than some Snakehead. While Jack was in the "no" camp, Serana's strange behavior such as her taste for Oreos, her strange probing of Daniel for information, and Carter's uncertainty of her ability to properly heal Cronus contributed as well. The Goa'uld was brought in.

"I see you are attempting to heal Cronus." Sam held the hand device out to the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld raised an eyebrow and didn't take it.

"Not so eager to save your friend, are we?" Jack mocked.

Serana smiled, "No he is hardly a friend, but I do believe that it would be better if the former host did so. After all I may attempt sabotage."

Jack gritted his teeth and realized that she was right. This was a stupid idea. He only felt a little better that he was against this idea.

Sam looked at him nervously and back to the Goa'uld. "I really do not know how to run this thing." Sam admitted.

The System Lord sighed, "Of course not, I will walk you through the basics the rest is up to you."

"Now hold it above your patient and will the device to turn on." Sam did so. The red gem ignited.

"Huh," O'Neill remarked.

"Silence, she needs to concentrate," Serana admonished him though uncharacteristically in a light tone, "Carter, there should be a layout of the injuries in your mind. Start with the severest parts and move to fix the minor. This will put less future strain on the symbiote."

Carter stopped and pulled the device back. "It worked," Cronus snapped awake.

"You managed to heal me, only prevent your destruction no doubt." He looked to Serana who smiled and gave him a small wave.

"They did, and I assisted Carter here in doing so. I had a stake in this as well. Wouldn't do to have the others squabbling over your territory while Sokar loomed on the horizon." Cronus nodded and Jack gestured for the guard to escort the red-haired System Lord away.

Jack looked at Cronus, "What if I could tell you who did this to you?"

Cronus gave O'Neill a smirk, "What would you ask in return?"

**Serana**

Sitting in the conference room with the other System Lords barring Cronus of course. Serana settled back in her chair with a smirk on her face. She stared at Nirrti. She had been playing games with these insane megalomaniacs for millennia. She had been gifted with memories of another reality. One in which this world was viewed through the lenses of another. She knew all events and leading up to and surpassing this moment. She had found the Tel-Chek device early and fixed the Sarcophagus mind altering side effects to prevent herself from too going insane. She watched in delight for millennia as she would secretly poke at the Goa'uld forcing them to fight each other over superficial and engineered reasons.

Nirrti eventually grew annoyed enough to snap at her in the Goa'uld tongue, "_What is it?!_"

Serana chuckled, "_Nothing at all. Just imagining how I would destroy you_." It was a common threat with among the Goa'uld, practically a greeting some would say.

Nirrti bristled at the younger System Lord, "_I would like to see you try whelp. You'd find nothing but your own destruction._"

Her smirk morphing into a grin, Serana answered, "_Your right_," this answer made even Yu who was feigning disinterest in the conversation perk up. Nirrti seemed a bit taken aback at the admission of weakness. A trait unheard of among the Goa'uld. Serana continued reveling in the events that would soon ensue and put all the smugness she could into her voice. She leaned forward, "_I am sure I would never see you coming."_

The warning bells went off in Nirrti's head instantly and the realization Serana had figured out Nirrti's crime strode across her face. Serana hadn't planned on it, but almost as if on cue Jack O'Neill burst in and accused Nirrti of harming Cronus and Teal'c.

Serana smiled as she watched events unfold. Then she remembered that Nirrti ended up with a gun and Serana had just made herself a tempting target. Serana ducked in just in time to hear the gun shots go off. Her host Tali, made scared yip inside their head.

Nirrti ran, was caught by Major Carter, and things were resolved for now. She voted for letting the Tau'ri keep their Stargates along with Yu and Cronus.

Now they all stood in the Gate room, Nirrti was held on either side by Cronus and Yu. They went through first. She told Cronus she would give the System Lord's message instead, well more like a threat to the Tau'ri.

Serana paused before the Stargate and looked back after the other three went through the gate. She looked out upon Stargate Command. It was surreal being here of places. Actually, standing here, in her favorite tv show. Seeing the faces, she had once cheered for in another life, now she stood there atop the ramp, hoping to usurp their destiny.

So, she put on her Goa'uld overlord look of arrogant command and spoke, "You have survived this day. Know from now on, should you trespass on any Goa'uld world you will be subject to punishment under pain of death." With the obligatory mahaha moment out of the way, she turned as if to go out the Stargate before suddenly turning back. "Oh, and thanks for the Oreos," Serana chuckled in her head at the odd looks SG-1 and General Hammond gave her before she practically skipped through the gate.

**Daniel**

"That's the second time she has said thank you." He looked over to Hammond and the rest of SG-1.

"She was like no Goa'uld we've seen so far." Sam said with a frown.

"Indeed," Teal'c remarked.

They all turned to Jack for his input. Still staring at the gate, he spoke with his usual dismissive humor, "At least she has good taste."

Things seemed to have gone well until Sylar entered the Gateroom with a frown on his face. "General, you should see this."

Sylar held out a hand and in his palm was a small device. It was gold with small slats in metal. There was also an engraving Daniel couldn't see from his angle.

Hammond looked at it, "Where did you find this?"

"One of the airmen cleaning the conference room found it attached under the table." Sylar said grimly.

"Ah, shoot, one of those damn snakeheads must have placed it there." Jack grumbled and ran his hand threw his hair. "Which chair was it under?"

"I think I know," Daniel injected, "That piece of jewelry was similar to what Serana was wearing in her hair."

"Do you think she overheard or recorded your conversation with Thor?" Carter asked, though from the sound of her voice she already knew the answer.

"Most undoubtedly," Teal'c said reaffirming what they all expected. As of now at least one Goa'uld System Lord was aware that the Asgard could not uphold the Treaty between both races that had been in place for millennia, putting hundreds of worlds at risk. They all looked back at the gate with a grim uncertainty where the somewhat quirky Goa'uld made her exit.

**A/N: **This story came to mind a long time ago back when Seneth tried to rewrite Empress in the Shadows, that infamous Stargate fic. I proofread for said writer, not that Seneth needed it. Seneth did a better job than voider, I think. This OC is not really like the characters from either story. Anyway, I always wondered how an OC-insert who knew everything about the series would do in the SG universe. She was once a Stargate superfan who was stuck in the body of a Goa'uld queen right before Earth rebelled and buried the stargate. She is now manipulating events to take over the Galaxy due her memories mixing with the Goa'uld genetic memory. There will be more from her POV later if enough people want me to continue this.

The next chapter may skip to the episode Summit or be a made-up story were SG-1 encounters Serana on one of her worlds.


End file.
